Field
This disclosure relates generally to electronic devices, and more specifically, to electronic devices with a demonstration mode.
Related Art
According to security measures in many travel stations, such as airports, train stations, bus stations, shipping ports, or other stations around the world, passengers more and more need to demonstrate that electronic devices taken aboard the vehicle or craft can be activated prior to boarding. If a device is inoperable, in many instances, the passenger is barred from taking it aboard the vehicle or craft. This typically applies to any type of electronic device, such as, but not limited to, laptops, cell phones, cameras, tablets, and personal digital assistants (PDAs). The most common source for inoperability is an empty battery, which prevents demonstrating that the electronic device is operable. Furthermore, suitable chargers provided at security check points, such as at airport security checkpoints, may not be compatible with a particular electronic device or may take an unacceptable time to perform the charging. Therefore, a need exists for a demonstration mode which allows the demonstration of operability when needed.